sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Intelligence
Shadow. Mystery. Fear. The Ministry of Intelligence exists to gather intelligence on new worlds, enemy combatants, and even to search for threats inside of the Imperium itself. The official goal of the Ministry is to stop threats, both internal and external before they can even occur. However, while it has a very official, and public, role, many speculate that there is a secret dark side to the Ministry of Intelligence. Some even insist that the Ministry is responsible for the disappearances of others who have gotten too close to the truth. Overview The Ministry of Intelligence is split into three branches, each responsible for different aspects of managing the intrigue and espionage of the Imperium: the Diplomatic Corps, the Bureau of Observation, and the Janitorial Division. Depending on the role, a member of Imperium Intelligence could be asked to do one of many different types of tasks, such as analyzing information gleaned from other officers, participating in a diplomatic mission, or even wetwork. Although few may trust members of Intelligence due to their observant ways, the truth is that they are what the Imperium represents- they are responsible for keeping the people safe, and blissfully unaware Possible Tasks Required In Intelligence Members of the Ministry of Intelligence can expect some of these tasks in their career: # Performing undercover work that may involve intimidation, subterfuge and assassination # Carrying out diplomatic missions that help the Imperium as a whole through negotiation subtlety '' # ''Silently and discreetly keeping an eye on targets for the good of Intelligence and the Sith Imperium # Watching and observing guild members for illegal activities, and taking care of any problems that occur Other Jobs may be assigned to Officers of Imperium Intelligence as well. The jobs above are not the limit of what an Officer of Sith Imperium Intelligence can be authorized to do, seeing as an Officer of Intelligence will do whatever is necessary to protect the Sith Imperium and get whatever information the Imperium requires. That being said, all members are under strict orders to report everything they do to their handlers and senior members. The current Director and Minister of Intelligence is Myara Noveski. The Deputy Minister of Intelligence is Iclyn Wynters. Branches Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is led by the Speaker. Its members are deployed when conventional diplomacy is not effective and can no longer be employed. Agents placed in Diplomacy are knowledgeable in the arts of subterfuge, blackmail, aggressive negotiation, manipulation, and torture. They break the laws and exploit grey areas. The Diplomatic Corps also has a specialized branch that assists the Imperium Military. The Fieldsmen Special Division is a reconnaissance special ops consisting of Intelligence Agents exclusively. Although they work with the Military, the Ministry of Intelligence has jurisdiction over them. Fieldsmen may be tasked assigned to other missions related specifically to the Intelligence or joint missions with other ministries. Agents who have been compromised are often relocated into this branch after their suspension. Bureau of Observation The Bureau of Observation is led by the Listener. Its members are what you expect from Intelligence Agents. They are the spies of the Imperium. They are the eyes and ears of the ministry. Agents placed in Observation are knowledgeable in the arts of blending in, multitasking, improvisation, and surveillance. Agents in the Bureau of Observation are not only desk workers. They are sent across the galaxy to collect data, to gather information and to pay close attention to any changes that happen. The information provided by these agents is vital for the Imperium. The agents also operate within the borders of the Imperium and may be tasked to monitor the activities of citizens of the Imperium. It is important that their identity remains a secret because they are no longer valuable when compromised. The Bureau of Observation's special division is responsible for the vetting process for any aspiring recruits. Underworld Operations The Ministry of Intelligence's division of Underworld Operations is led by the Keeper. Formerly known as the Janitorial Division, this section of Intelligence was revamped after Emperor Veldarius commanded the merge of the Ministry of Underworld Operations and the Ministry of Intelligence. Be warned, as members of this division are often considered part of a criminal organization by outsiders, and it's not far from the truth. Members of Underworld Operations are expected to be well-versed in the arts of assassination, trafficking, theft, information gathering, and smuggling. The Janitorial Division is now a specialized branch within Underworld Operations. The janitors' main objective is to make people disappear. The identity of agents in Underworld Operations is classified information only known by the Keeper (who's identity is also classified), the Speaker, the Listener, the Director and the top brass of the Imperium (Emperor and his Will). If they are compromised, they may be terminated permanently by one of their peers. The members are listed as members of the Bureau of Observation or the Diplomatic Corps. Admission Process Application Any aspiring individuals who want to become members of the Ministry of Intelligence will have to apply. They will go through a complete screening to see if they fit the ministry physically and psychologically. They will be tested on their capacities to observe, to gather data and to process information. Additionally, a complete background check will be conducted on them and the people they have come in contact with (and are close to). Initiation Following the first round, those who passed will be assigned to a training officer who will be their guide and their supervising senior officers. They will be granted the rank of recruit. As recruits, they have very limited access to information and they are restricted to most of the Ministry. The next step is that they will have to go through a grueling initiation. The purpose of the initiation is to see if the recruit has what it takes to handle missions. They also learn how to write reports. Probation Period The final round for a recruit is their probation period. During this 1 to 3 months period, the recruits are tasked to complete various missions and to write reports for each mission. They are graded for their work by their training officer. Afterward, the training officer will write a report on the recruit's progress. It is the final leg of the vetting process. The Speaker, the Listener, the Keeper or the Director will then decide rather or not the recruit becomes a full-fledged member of the Ministry of Intelligence or is dropped from the Ministry of Intelligence. If, at any time, a recruit is compromised, they will be dropped out of the ministry. Ranks ' '''Bases of Operations Farpoint Station Farpoint Station is the current Headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence. It orbits around Ry'llara and is in at a safe distance from prying eyes and ears. Only Intelligence Agents, Knights and the higher brass of the Imperium are authorized to travel there. Visitors need to be escorted there and must provide valid reasons as to why they want to visit. Intelligence Recruitment Center Anyone who aspires to become an Intelligence Agent will have to go to the Intelligence Recruitment Center (IRC). The IRC serves as a recruitment center and also a base of operations in Solaria City. It has its own state of the art training facility, medical center, offices, gym, and dormitory. Recruits used the IRC as their temporary headquarters since they are restricted from the rest of the Ministry of Intelligence. There is also an information booth for visitors. Hawkeye Station Hawkeye Station is the main listening post on Solaria. It is mainly used by the agents of the Bureau of the Observations assigned to gather information on the citizen of the Imperium. It is located outside the city and is underground. Similarly to Farpoint, visitors need to be escorted there and must provide valid reasons as to why they wish to visit. Solis-Lunam Districts These are the recent additions following the Nar Shaddaa Joint-Mission between the Ministry of War, the Ministry of Intelligence and the Ministry of Underworld Operations. Solis District is the base of operation for the crime syndicate operating in the Corellian Sector, and Lunam District is the base of operation for the crime syndicate operating in the Industrial Sector. Those bases are primarily used by Underworld Operations. OOC Notes Identities While the identities the Keeper, Listener, and some Janitors might be listed on this page, please remember to keep in mind that this information is not public In-Character, and, unless told otherwise, your character will not know this information. If the Minister or Keeper has an alter ego for In-character use, it will be written here Keeper - Current Alter Ego: Iclyn Wynters (Eirene de Vil) Listener- There is no current Alter Ego for the Listener Category:Ministries